


Position One

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [24]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Astrid's learning how to work the saddle... among other things.





	Position One

**Position One**

**-**

“Alright,” Hiccup sighed, giving Toothless a pat on the neck. “Saddle up, little lady.”

“Are you sure I’m not going to break it?” she asked hesitantly, hitching her right foot into the stirrup and swinging her leg over. The saddle sat lower than her Nadder’s, and Toothless was half the size of Stormfly. The apprehension was clear on her face, even as she gently slid her boot into the pedal. 

“Nah, this thing’s taken plenty of beatings.” With familiar hands, he adjusted her foot’s position and then swung into the saddle behind her. His groin was pressed against her rear, his chest to her back. It was a strange change of pace, but a fun one. And it was high time she learned, in case he and Toothless ever got separated. He just prayed he’d be able to get through the lesson without getting distracted. “Alright, you good, bud?”

The Night Fury twisted his neck to give them a gummy grin. 

“Okay. First things first.” Sliding his hand around to the flat of her belly, he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the prosthesis. “This is position one. Just the basic, collapsed fin. This is his resting position, and what you’ll need for vertical descents. Not much use during flights.”

Leaning over, he reached around her and eased her ankle back. It clicked into position two, and he could hear the tailfin snap open. “And number two. Where you’ll spend a lot of your time.” Her fingers slid over the back of his wrist, resting on his hand as he explained, and he felt the corner of his mouth tilt upwards. “This is how he gains altitude, so it’s the widest the fin will go. You’ll lean back if you want him to know you’re heading up.” Ever so slightly, he pressed against her belly to angle her torso backwards. She made a humming noise of amusement.

It turned into a game of sorts. An unspoken dare to see who would lose their focus first. As Hiccup walked her through the basic pedal positions, they traded brushes of fingertips, ghosting breaths, teasing presses. He almost felt a little guilty for taking part in it while Toothless was itching to take to the skies. Not guilty enough to keep from squeezing her hip while guiding her into position four, though.

“Wait, I forgot number three,” she suddenly interrupted, and though her face was turned forward, he could hear the mischief in her voice. “Show me that one again.”

He let his sentence die, narrowing his gaze over her shoulder. But he obliged, scooting forward so she was tucked firmly between his thighs and leaning into her. “Position three,” he repeated, smoothing a hand down her thigh. He could hear the click of the rig as she slipped the pedal into place. “Horizontal descents.” Deciding to cross into unfair boundaries, he pressed a lingering kiss against the curve of her neck.

“Horizontal,” she breathed, twisting in the saddle to face him. “Got it.” Her big blue eyes dropped to his mouth, and it wasn’t long until she’d tugged his face down to meet hers. Hiccup couldn’t help but grin with victory. It wasn’t often he beat her in anything.

And then he felt the reproachful smack of a Night Fury tail against the back of his head. When they broke, he was on the receiving end of a very unhappy glare. 

“Sorry, Toothless,” he coughed, sobered. 

Astrid stifled a laugh— he could feel her shoulders shaking against his chest. “I’m not.”


End file.
